


Bull

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Awkwardness, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Established Relationship, Insults, Interspecies Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, Post-Lord of the Rings, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011), Presents, Sarcasm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: It was just a little bull.





	

“I, uh, huh, I made somethin’ for ya, Loki. It’s not much, but, yeah.”

“Oh ? That’s very thought of you, Gimli.” Loki grinned down at Gimli as the red-haired dwarf pulled something out of a leather pouch on his belt. He accepted and unwrapped a silk-backed chain mail square of Mithril to reveal an Asgardian bull carved of emerald. Now, he was not by any means an expert on gems and their crafting, but Gimli had taught him some basic necessities. “Is that ? Gimli...did you carve this from a single piece ?” He could even see the bull’s pupils, it must have taken weeks, perhaps even months to do. “It’s gorgeous, thank you.”

Gimli scuffed his boot, “Ah, it was nothing. I’m just glad ya like it. Suppose I should go home, maybe the Bifrost will scare that Black Rider away so Dad ’n I can get to Rivendell.”

He crouched to embrace and kiss Gimli. “The well-wishes of all Asgard go with you, Gimli Son of Gloin.”

“What do I need them for when I’ve got you, Loki Odinson ?”

“That is a very good point. My greetings to Gloin and your mother.” Reluctantly, he let go of Gimli then re-wrapped the bull, willed it to his room and waited for the dwarf to leave before leaving himself. It was not at all surprising to find Thor waiting at the other end of the Rainbow Bridge.

Thor hid his jealousy poorly, “Where did you get that ?”

“Gimli gave it to me, who else ? Certainly it would not be you, dear brother. The most you do is make rain disappear on my birthday.”

“I gave you a rainbow last year !”

“It was a rainbow, Thor, a damned rainbow. Did you not think that perhaps I would appreciate something more demanding of you ?! Then again you are a muscle-bound oaf, so perhaps it is simply beyond your capabilities to think that far ahead.”

“Well, at least I’m not a prissy peacock...or a cow.”

“You take that back right now or I am going to tell Mother.” He glared at the blond.

Thor leaned slightly down so that their breath mingled and he could nearly feel the scratch of beard against his lips. Thor's eyes were darker, his voice roughened. “Make me or are you a chicken too ?”

Impulsively, he pressed their lips together then slammed a fist into Thor’s shoulder when the blond bit him. Another glare as he pulled away to wipe blood off his lip. “Screw you !”

“Catch and screw Gimli !”

“He’s better than you anyway.”

“How would you know ? You’ve never ridden a lightning bolt.”

“Oh, you mean one flash and it’s over ? Very impressive.” With a smirk he willed himself into his room. Satisfaction was temporary, but so good while it lasted.


End file.
